We Dump Them
by swimmerreader
Summary: This is the story of when Percy is dumped in the lake in TLO but in Clarisse's POV. There's spying, betting, and of course, dumping. I know I said the main characters are Clarisse & Annabeth but Percy & the Stolls are important too! Please read & review!


"C'mon! Lets go!" urged Clarisse, grabbing Connor Stoll's arm and pulling him towards the mess hall.

"Huh? Wait, but Travis got his hands on, like twenty pounds of motor oil and some bungee cords and we're gonna…" protested Connor

"I don't care Stoll! Prissy and Annabeth are in the dining pavilion. _Alone _and_ together."_

"Let me get everyone."

I watched as Connor climbed to the top of the Hermes cabin and pressed a button underneath one of the many loose shackles of the ancient roof. The sound of a monster erupted from what I assumed to be hidden speakers within the cabin. The attention of all the campers immediately went to Connor. I had to admire the cleverness of the machine; it was loud enough to get everyone's attention, but normal enough that the love birds would just put it down to an upset demon in the woods.

"Okay so everyone who took part of the betting that concerned Percy and Annabeth, please quietly proceed to the dining pavilion."

The all of the Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite campers and the majority of the rest of the camp, even Newbie Nico, began walking towards the point of interest, whispering excitedly among each other.

"I wonder if it's gonna actually happen tonight."

"I sure hope not, I put twenty bucks on them getting together five years from now."

"Oh my gosh I just love their little non-relationship thing! It's soooo adorable!"

It almost made me want to vomit.

The only reason I was participating in this realtionshipy, romatical stuff is to embarrass the heck out of that Seaweed Brain. I hustled to the front of the mob, where the Stoll brother's were arguing about how to best get the money once everyone else lost. Typical.

We arrived at the edge of the mess hall and all huddled behind the gigiantic head table. I could hear faint, incoherent speaking, so I motioned excessively with my arms for everyone to shut up. Once the excited mumbles of the crowd faded away, I could make out the conversation.

"…Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody," I heard Annabeth say.

"You don't sound disappointed," Prissy commented.

"Oh, I don't care." Annabeth replied.

"She so does! She so does!" squealed one of the stupid Aphrodite chicks.

"Shut up you dunce!"

The next thing we heard was, "You _know_ I'd kick your butt." Why would Annabeth kick the Kelp Brain's butt? Stupid love crazy cretin. Making us not hear what we've all been waiting _years_ for.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…. Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal." I looked back at the Death Prince. He shrugged and gestured to keep listening.

""Then up on Olympus when they wanted to make me a good and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh you _so_ wanted to." Interjected Annabeth.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy paused in his disgusting romantic monologue, saving me upchucking right then and there.

"Anyone in particular?" Gross, I almost jumped into their conversation right there, but I knew that my best chance of getting them to make out was to hold out just a little bit longer.

"You're laughing at me," Percy whined.

"I am not!" shot back Annabeth.

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

There was a quick, loud chuckle; then Annabeth said, "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." I had a hunch on what they were doing, so I took a risk and peaked up over the table. Sure enough, Percy and Annabeth were locking lips. My gods, FINALLY! I stood up, and everyone hurried to follow my lead.

"Well, it's about time!" I roared.

The two pulled apart and looked at our mob in shock. We swarmed over to them and pulled them atop our shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy moaned. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" I screamed in a moment of extreme giddiness and exasperation.

"The canoe lake!" Yelled one of the Stoll brothers.

We marched towards the lake, the Aphrodite kids making sure the sweethearts were close enough to clasp hands. They went into the water hand in hand as we all cheered at the fact that we could all stop moaning at their duel blindness. I mean seriously, that moment could have happened three years ago. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually happy for the two of them though. I stared at the lake, waiting for them to pop back up when Connor shouted,

"According to our calculations, you guys owe us 483 dollars and 39 cents for losing the bet!"

**Did yall like it? It was kind of a spur of the moment thought while I was re-reading the Last Olympian. Tell me what you thought! Every review is appreciated and make my day so much happier!**


End file.
